A Compilation of Strawberry Genitals
by StregaNoirNeko
Summary: WARNING: The following collages of random fanfic's may contain the use of character abuse and random OOC'ness. You may experience fit's of hard core laughter and Tonfa's,Gun's,Trident's and Knives. You have been warned. All Credits go to my friend's in Nelson College for Girl's.
1. English Class

**Hi guys~! ;D**  
**I guess you were attracted by the title~? **

**Fufufufu...**

**Well trust me. You'll be entertained.**  
**Anyway, this is what happen's when you leave a group of girl's in school with paper.**

**Everything has only been corrected STRICTLY for grammar!**

**But once again.**  
**ENJOY.**

* * *

**During English Class.**

_Poem:_  
_Write one word ONLY! Pass it on until it rotates in a circle._  
_HAS TO MAKE SENSE!_

Once

Apon

a

Time

I

Flew

Into

Space

on

a

Penis.

And

Reborn

Rode

a

BuckingHorse (Dino)

Whilst

Licking

a

huge

boosum

After

stroking

his

massive

Virginia

with

a

crazy

Vagina-Eating

tongue

He

Caressed

his

own

eye

ball

and

penis.

* * *

Reborn(ADULT): Tch... Stupid girl's... *Clicks gun to Strega*

Strega: SJFBSNA IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR TO GOD. QAQ

Dino: Wha-wha-wha... WHAT?!

Reborn(ADULT): I have no interest in riding that stupid Horse...

Dino: *Thinking about what he just said* =A=" I HAVE KYOYA!

Strega: ... It turned out to be rather sexual after all.

Hibari: *Tonfa's two idiots* Shut up.

Dino: *K.O*

Strega: *Shaky thumbs up* P-p-p-please r-r-review... *Faint*

Hibari: If not I'll bite you to death.

* * *

**LOLOL HAVE YOU GUYS REALIZED HOW WE PHRASE REBORN AS A WOMAN?! XD**

**But yeah, I hope you review for more random stories! QwQ**


	2. Math Class

**Oh why hello there.**

**Fufu~**

**If your reading this I hope it was because the last chapter was funny I hope~?**  
**If you didn't laugh... don't worry. **

**I have other plans for you.**

**Teehee~ Anyway a new chapter has arrived~**

**But first, I'd like to thank the 43 people who have viewed the chapter and Kuyomi-san for the review(Pfftttt- I like that part too XD) and MaNgA-san for the follow. |D  
**

**And for this time round... My dear little friend has decided to be known by 'Pineapple Penis'-Chan Don't ask why.**

**But yes, everything has only been strictly corrected for name and grammar. **

**But yeah, let's just enjoy the chapter now shall we?**

**ENJOYYYY~~~**

* * *

**During Math Class.**

*A WILD STREGA HAS APPEARED!*

STREGA used LOLPOKEMONBATTLENAO

*IT IS CRITICAL*

What will PINEAPPLE PENIS do?

*FIGHT*

STREGA used ANIME DANCE!

PINEAPPLE PENIS used MR. MATH TEACHER'S SUNGLASSES TO BLOCK OUT THE AWESOMENES.

STREGA used GOKUDERA'S BLABBERING!

PINEAPPLE PENIS used SHAMAL'S PEDO VOICE!

STREGA used HIBARI BITE!

*PINEAPPLE PENIS BROUGHT MUKURO TO FIGHT FOR HER!*

STREGA USED CHARM ON MUKURO!

*OHHHHHHHHHHHH~*

MUKURO FALLS TO THE SEDUCTIVE MOVE AND FAINTS FROM BLOOD LOSS!

...

STREGA WINS!

* * *

Hibari: Herbivore... you made me... *A little slightly disturbed*

Gokudera: I DON'T BLABBER TEME!

Shamal: ...

Mukuro: ... *Still unconscious*

Reborn(ADULT): Heh, I have to admit. Job well done on the Pokemon Battle.

Strega: YAY~ WOOWOO PARTY ROCKIN' IN MAH HOUSE TONIGHT.

Pineapple Penis: Okay. Nuff said. *Sashays off*

* * *

**DURR HURR HURR.**

**TROLL.**

**I love that~**

**Okay. Nao.**

**Please review? Onegai? OwO**


	3. Math Class: Pt1 Pineapple Penii

**KUFUFUFUFU.**

**OH HAI DERR.**

**|D It's nice to see you back again, I hope you liked the other chapter's? Yes?**

**Well I have a nice new one for you written by, once again, my dear friend Pineapple Penis-Chan~ **

**She didn't really get to know KHR that well but I explained to her some of the guys... and well this came out of nowhere. I hope you people like this~ We still are debating whether we should continue this or not, but you guys just say what you want kay'?**

**I'd would of course still like to thank all my dear supporter's and view'ers and review'ers. |D Pokey for all you guys.**

**Everything has only been changed due to grammar or spelling.**

**ONCE AGAIN.**

**ENJOY THE MADNESS.**

* * *

**Another Math Class Randomness.**

**Part 1 of**  
**Pineapple Penii**

They had met at a Cafe. Mukuro currently is a barista paying off his college payments after he quit the KHR series. Only because Chrome couldn't stop toying with his little heart.

Fran called over, "Extra small cappuccino shot with beaver testicals for table 14!" Mukuro sighed.

He hated working for the Pineapple Penis Cafe but he had no other choice. He made his concoction and sashayed his hips, curling one of his MANLY lips. (Customer's paid extra for the seductiveness, or even luckier one-night-stands.)

He was walking, thinking about what he was going to do with his life, when he didn't notice the small tiny puddle of water and promptly slipped over, throwing beaver testicals over customer 17 and landing on customer 14's lap.

Mukuro looked up, dazed and he heard a silky voice of "Ushishishi~".

A mess of blonde hair covered the customer's eyes. The blonde bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"There's your tip." He breathed huskily into Mukuro's ear.

* * *

Mukuro: Ku...fu...fu... you insolent little girl... how dare you put me up with that... thing... *Trident out*

Belphegor: Shishi... Peasent. What made you THINK I would even do such an act... *Knives*

Hibari: Hn. If it goes on like that, I would actually be supporting.

ADULT Reborn: Heh, I could say the same.

Fran: *Thumbs up*

Strega: Okay then, would you guys be nice enough to save us then?

Pineapple Penis: |D I had fun.

* * *

**BUHAHAHAHAHAH**

***Dies* AHMG. I LOST MY AIR JUST TYPING THAT. **

**BUHAHAHAHAH**

**Hmn. Who support's of B69?**

**Review's PLEASEEEEEEEEE~**


	4. In my Cube

**HAI GUYS. ANOTHER FAST STORY I GUESS.**

**I DO NOT OWN KHR.**

**NOTHING HERE WAS MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE.**

**:'D**

* * *

**In The Boarding House.**  
**My cube.**

So me and my friend are just casually chatting away, she starts to take note of the KHR photo hang up behind her.  
PLEASE NOTE: She knows NOTHING about KHR and she's just judging them by their looks on the photo, which was black and white.

_Friend: HEY THESE GUYS ARE HOT._

She then starts to compare them.

These are her comments.

_Xanxus: He's Fugly. ._._

_Giotto: He's pretty hot._

_Dino: Oh. Sexy. Pretty hot._

_Ryohei: Cute too._

_Irei: WHITE AND NERDY._

_Byakuran: Creepy._

_Tsuna: Cute._

_Hibari: Meh._

_Mukuro: Interesting..._

_Spanner: DAMN HE FINE. Wait no, he's okay._

_Yuni: Is he a guy...? *Me: No.* DAMMIT. / YOU RUINED THE WHOLE PHOTO._

_Squalo: Gay._

_Yamamoto: Weirdo. Weird face... he's gotta big mouth too..._

_Gokudera: Kinda hot. But is gay too._

Rewinding the whole scene. We also partly talked about Gokudera's complexion for Tsuna. Her reaction:

_Friend: OMG. THEIR GAY FOR EACH OTHER?! _

* * *

**Yeah...**

**SORRY BUT LIKE SAID, IT WAS A FAST AND QUICK UPLOAD SO I'M GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE TIME AND THANK MY DEAR AND WONDERFUL REVIEW'ERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. TAT**

**But once again.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING, HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


End file.
